User blog:3litecandycrusher/Trivia Contest!
Game Over. Congrats to Blackbird625, Danial142, and LucasH181 for winning my contest! Hello everybody! I decided to make a trivia contest! Here is how it works and the rules: How it works I will post 30 questions on this blog post about Candy Crush and this wiki. You must answer the questions in the comments. I will read them and tell you how many you got right, but I will not tell you which ones you got wrong. This will be a 2 day contest, ending at the end of March 31. The top 3 finishers will each get a prize for finishing in the top 3 an can post them on their user page! Here are the prizes: The rules *You only get one chance to answer each question. *If you realize you got a question wrong (after I tell you how many you got) and you know the right answer, don't post it into the comments. Others may see that and get the question right when entering their answers. *'You are allowed to use the wiki.' *Do not discuss answers with others. *As always, have fun!!! Good luck everybody!!! The questions! NOTE: Each color indicates the question's difficulty. 1. What is the first level which is possible to get 1 million points on in Reality? 2. Why did they add marmalade to this level when they nerfed it?!?! 3. Bomb in a bomb?! Amazing! 4. Jelly fish are PERFECT for this level. 5. What was King thinking when they decided to make these target scores for this level?! 6. Megaphantaze really scored over 600K on this level?!?! IMPOSSIBLE!!! 7. Which level has the most cake bombs in Reality? 8. "You know you have been stuck on a level for too long when you've gotten 2 weird divines on it. I've gotten 2 weird divines on this level so far." -3litecandycrusher 9. What date did I start playing Candy Crush? 10. Which character, at the end of the episode, says "Mahalo, little girl!"? 11. Uh oh! This number means BAD news! *beats the level* that was SO EASY! Which level is this? 12. This was medium at one point?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! (Hint: This was a pre-nerf level.) 13. Try as you might, you'll never get 3 stars on this level! 14. When the mechanics for licorice swirls were changed on Facebook, what level went straight from Medium to Insanely Hard? 15. Supermario3459 must've gotten REALLY unlucky with this level! (Hint: It's in Dreamworld.) 16. Cool! An octopus shaped level! 17. WHY KING?!?! This new episode name is SO BAD!!! (What episode is this?) 18. King needs a better story outline for this episode! 19. This level should be lucky! What's so lucky about this level? 20. For those who can do the green candies challenge, I recommend doing this level to collect the 10K green candies. 21. What are the 4 discontinued elements in the game? 22. What is the last introduced booster in the game? 23. When did I get the jackpot? 24. Try to beat AND get 3 stars on this level. I DARE YOU to. 25. As of level 890, how many appearances do jelly levels make in Reality? 26. You beat this level in one try?!?! CACTUS!!!! (The answer is a Dreamworld level) 27. How many level ideas have I made before? 28. Fill in the blank: Choco __________ (two words) 29. Who is Tiffi's sister? (Hint: Read this carefully.) 30. What does Tiffi eat every day, according to the loading screen? Leaderboard # Blackbird625 with 20! # Danial142 with 19! # LucasH181 with 15! # Carlsaga07 with 13! # Bumblebee the transformer with 9! Answers Here are the answers since it has ended! 1. Level 16 2. Level 70 3. Level 97 4. Level 154 5. Level 608/Dreamworld 6. Level 458 7. Level 373 or Level 373/Dreamworld 8. Level 751 9. August 17, 2013 10. Tiki Mascot (Tiki was an acceptable answer) 11. Level 666 12. Level 440 13. Level 713 14. Level 210 or Level 210/Dreamworld 15. Level 144/Dreamworld 16. Level 703 17. Honey Hot Tub 18. Gummy Galaxy 19. Level 777 20. Level 252 21. Charm of Stripes, Charm of Time, Charm of Lives, Shuffle booster 22. Bubblegum Troll 23. March 17, 2015 (Irish luck? No idea!) 24. Level 323 25. 391 26. Level 103/Dreamworld 27. Big fat 0! 28. Rio Grande 29. Kimmy 30. 500 Swedish Fish Explanation for some of the answers Number 4 Level 154 has 3 jellies, which are each covered by chocolate. Jelly fish make this level INSANELY easy. All you need to do to pass the level with jelly fish is activate two of them. Number 12 A while back, lefty used to make blog posts called "Learn about this wikia week #". In one of them (I think it was number 4) he made a post showing his biggest fail of a difficulty rating, which was level 440 first version as medium! I decided to put that as a question on here. I'm not surprised no one got that one. It was really hard TBH. Number 18 Why do I say that Gummy Galaxy needs a better story outline? Because it's basically the same thing as Salty Canyon. Both times, the alien is unhappy because he crashed his spaceship. IN the end, he flies off in a spaceship! COME ON! That's so unoriginal! Number 23 Back on March 17 (St. Patrick's Day), I was playing Candy Crush. I played level 455 over and over to try to reach 4 million. I ended up using all my lives. I turned off my phone, ready to go to bed, when I realized: I never spun the daily booster wheel. How could I forget? I went back on to Candy Crush. I quickly spun the wheel. I watched as it slowed down at the color bomb and jackpot. I knew it. Another color bomb. I was doing this on mobile. No one I knew had done it on mobile. But, would you believe it, it went passed the color bomb and stopped on the jackpot!!!! What luck!!! So yes, it is possible to do it on mobile. But why was this question so hard? Because I never mentioned it to anyone. I originally planned to make a blog post about it but I didn't have the time. And I couldn't go on chat, either. I was banned (and still am :/). So, I didn't expect anyone to get it. If you got this one, you are just plain luckier than I was to get the jackpot. Number 24 Yes, I realize I made this really hard. But I chose level 323 because it's hard to beat AND get 3 stars. Seriously, try it! I DARE you to XD Number 26 This is the third and final one which I was not surprised that anyone got. "Why level 103? It only took me a couple of tries!!!!" Not for me. Wanna know how many tries this level took me? 322. Yes, THREE-HUNDRED TWENTY TWO. I got stuck on this for 10 months!!! I don't know how many tries each person took but there is no way I could believe that it could take you 1 try. That's a 321 difference! Category:Blog posts